1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner loading system for use with reprographic machines which reduces powder clouding and minimizes toner spill during loading.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various toner cartridges which can replenish toner to a toner housing of a machine such as a reprographic device. There is a need for such cartridges to be easy to use such that a user can easily replace toner in the toner housing without spilling on the user, on outer surfaces of the toner housing or on other surfaces within the reprographic device. Known cartridges and toner replenishing methods utilize a mechanism which locks or otherwise attaches a toner cartridge onto a top surface of the toner housing. Many have mechanisms to open or close apertures in the top of the toner housing such that toner can enter the housing. Some known cartridges include a removable seal on a lower side of the cartridge. Upon attachment of the cartridge on top of the housing, the seal can be removed and the toner flows down into the aperture of the housing.
However, there are problems with current apparatus and methods. One problem is that toner dust clouding occurs upon releasing of toner from the cartridge. Once the toner cartridge is emptied, there are many instances when upon removal of the cartridge, toner particles which have clouded and become dispersed in the air within the toner housing can escape the aperture of the housing and cause unwanted mess. There is a need for a toner cartridge and a dispensing method which allow for simple replenishment of toner while substantially reducing toner dust clouding.